Truth or Dare: Emmett Style
by DSandEC4eva
Summary: This story is all about Emmett's favorite game and the adventures the Cullen's and Bella get into while playing it. Alice and Bella getting married? Is Edward gay? Is Rosalie pregnant? Emmett in love with a werewolf? Find out in this VERY funny story! DS
1. Vonopoly or no Vonopoly?

**Truth or Dare: Emmett Style**

**Emmett POV**

"After 108 eight years I still have no idea how to entertain myself!!" I complained to Edward and Jasper. Rosalie was out shopping with Alice and Bella so that wasn't an option…. I saw Edward cringe as he saw the pictures flash through my mind about a bed that I saw in Wal-Mart last week……

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Asked Edward.

"How about we play Monopoly Vampire Style, or as I like to call it, Vanopoly?" Said Jasper.

"Ughhhhh! NOT AGAIN!!" I complained.

"Well then what do you suppose we do, _genius_?" Replied Jasper.

"Let's play Truth or Dare Emmett Style!"

"NO! We've played that more times then we've played Vanopoly!"

"Well what do you think we should play Eddie?"

"I think you guys should settle this yourselves and come and find me when your done." Said Edward. And with that he left the room with a big fat book under his arm. It was just like Eddie to be the nerd.

"How about we arm wrestle." I suggested

"No way! You know your gonna win! How about we see who can tell what Edward's feeling about his book."

"Not a chance! How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Ok. I guess that's fair. Ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" we both yelled.

I put out rock and Jasper put out scissors.

"HA! I win! Truth or Dare it is!"

"Fine, but wait till the girls get back it will be more fun."

**Bella POV**

"Alice are we done yet?" I asked for what had to be the thousandth time that day.

"Not yet Bella. Now stop asking every 5 seconds!" Rosalie snapped.

She was right and I knew it I just REALLY wanted to go home and see Edward. I wanted to feel his cold arms wrap around me and I wanted to kiss him till I was out of breath and then we'd go upstairs and…

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella." I heard Alice say, bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

"We're home."

"Really, already?" Wow that was fast I didn't even remember leaving the store and walking to the car. I guess I was REALLY into that fantasy….

I could see Edward in the doorway smiling my favorite crooked smile waiting for me to come to him. I jumped out of the car suddenly, my body filling with energy. I ran to door, but being me, I tripped on my shoelaces. I prepared myself to hit the wet, hard ground but instead I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I felt cool lips against my ear whisper,

"Careful love." It was the voice of my one true love, Edward. Like always my heart started to do back flips. Edward smiled as he heard my heart skip a few beats.

"How was your shopping trip?" the Angel whispered.

"fffiine." I managed to stutter. Edward chuckled at my response.

"Will you two please just get a room already?!" Emmett yelled from the porch. "I want to hurry up and start Truth or Dare Emmett Style!"

"Not again"!" Alice and Rosalie said together. "That's got to be like the 100th time we've played that game!" Rosalie moaned.

"What's Truth or Dare Emmett Style?" I asked Edward.

"You've heard of Truth or Dare right?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Well it's like that except for a few more rules."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well it's all Emmett Style. Like you have to take the dare no matter how stupid or dangerous it is."

"Well how do you play?"

"Well, first Emmett makes everyone sit in a circle. Then he makes everyone answer some insane question about him. If you answer correctly then you don't have to play. But if you answer wrong, which, everyone does, you have no choice. After that the rules are pretty simple, Emmett picks someone and gives them a dare. Then whoever is next to him builds off of his dare, when everyone is done you have one gigantic absurd dare, and you have to do it. It goes on and on until Emmett says to stop or until everyone has had 1 turn, whichever one comes first."

"Wow. So there's no guarantee that would won't end up in Asia tomorrow morning trying to rob a bank?"

"No! There are some boundaries of course. Like the dare has to be within Washington and it can't be against the law."

"Oh. Sounds like fun." I lied with fake smile. Edward laughed at my weak enthusiasm.

"Are you two going to come inside or what?!" Yelled Emmett from inside. "This game isn't going to play itself!" Me and Edward chuckled at his 'patience'. And walked hand in hand into the house.


	2. Jasper's Gay Adventure

**Emmett POV**

"Finally!" I called as bella and Edward walked through the door. "Now, let's get this game started! Okay Alice, you get the first question. What is my favorite city in the _entire world_ and where is it located?"

"Ummm... Tallahassee, Florida?" Asked Alice.

"Nope. Tioga, North Dakota." I said with a smile on my face as I saw Alice scowl at me. " Now it's your turn Eddie boy! What's my favorite Italian dish?" I laughed as he realized that I was thinking about Chinese dishes instead.

"Risi e bisi." Edward answered confidentially seeing me think about how good that dish is.

"Nope! Tortelloni ricotta and spinaci." This was going to be way more fun than I thought, because the look on Edward's face was priceless! "Alright here's your question hon." I said to Rosalie. "How many fingers am I holding behind my back?"

"That's so unfair! You could change your mind at any second and I wouldn't know!" She complained.

"Fine. Edward stand behind me and make sure I don't cheat. Now Rose, answer the question."

"Ummm... 4?"

"So close! It was 5. Your up next Jasper! What's my favorite basketball team?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to say... the Nuggets?" Jasper answered.

"Wrong again! That's 4 in a row! It was the Pistons. Now, last but not least, Bella! What's the type, model, and year of Alice's car?"

"Ummm... a yellow Porsche?" Bella stuttered. I laughed at how angry everyone was because Bella got the easiest question and was still wrong.

"So I guess this means that _e_v_eryone_ has to play!" I yelled. "Now the person that is gonna get the first dare is... Jasper! Now Jasper my dare to you is that you have to egg Mike Newton's car. Edward, would you like to add anything to that?"

"You only get to use goose eggs." Replied Edward. "Bella?"

"Ummm... You have hit his car with 36 of them?" Bella said, a little unsure about her decision. "Alice?"

"You have to let him see you." Alice said with a smile, looking at her husband. "Rosalie?"

"When he comes outside, you have to get down on one knee and ask him to marry you. Then you run away at human speed saying 'I love Mike' in a girlish voice all the way back to the car." Rosalie said making everyone crack up with that picture in their head, _except Jasper_.

"You guys are the most evil people I have ever met!" Yelled Jasper.

"Thank-you, thank-you very much." I said in an Elvis accent. Sending everyone into another round of hysterics.

"Ok, Jazzy let's get going!" Said Alice while leading Jasper toward the door. Everyone followed with big stupid grins on their faces. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and me all piled into the Volvo.

First we went to the local store and Jasper ran in to get 36 goose eggs. The ride to Mike's house was quit because Jasper was still mad at all of us for giving him his dare.

When we finally arrived we dropped of Jasper in front of the house with the eggs while Edward drove the car around the corner, out of sight from the house. We all got out and hid in the bushes with a good view of the whole house.

We saw Jasper go into the bag and grab a few goose eggs. With one last look at us Jasper Yelled "Hey Mike!!" We saw the curtain's pull back and Mike's face appear then Jasper lifted his arm and through the first egg at the car.

* * *

**Jasper POV (a little earlier**)

'I can't believe their making me do this!' I thought to myself as we drove to Mike's house. 'Whey did Emmett have to pick _me _first!' I was so angry! I tried to feel if any of them felt regret but they all just felt joy. 'Unbelievable!'

When they dropped me off in front of Mike's house I almost ran right then and there. But then I knew that since I answered the question wrong I had no choice. 'I could have sworn the answer was Nuggets!' I said to myself for the thousandth time. Is stepped out of the car wihtout looking back.

I took a few steps closer to the car and grabbed a few eggs from the bag. I took one final look at my family hiding in the bushes.

"Hey Mike!!" I yelled. I waited until the curtain's pulled back and I saw Mike. Then I threw the egg at his car.

It was thrilling! So I threw another one. And another. And another. I was moving so fast that before I knew it, the bag was empty. Just then Mike came out of his house looking, and feeling, very angry.

"What are you doing to my car Cullen?!" Mike yelled. He felt so angry I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny!"

I stopped laughing remembering the other half of the dare. I went over to Mike with a smile on my face and knelt down on one knee. When I grabbed his hand, he tried to pull away but I was _much_ stronger than him, so he had no choice but to stand there felling confused.

"Will you marry Mike?" I asked. Then I dropped his hand and ran down the street yelling 'I love Mike' in the most girlish voice I could manage.

Before I turned around the corner I took one last look at him and couldn't help but burst out laughing. His face was composed into a mixture of disgust, anger, and confusion. It was priceless!

I ran to the car at vampire speed and jumped into the drivers seat. I was soon joined by the rest of my family. When Bella finally reached the car, at human speed, I sped off still chuckling to myself.

"Did you see the look on Newton's face?!" Emmett yelled from the back. That made everyone laugh.

Once we arrived at the house everyone had stopped laughing because we were all thinking the same thing, 'Who is Emmett going to pick next?'

* * *

**Dear Twilighters, **

**Sorry that the chapter is short.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! DS**


	3. Mrs BellaAlice Cullen?

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

We were all sitting in our circle, with Emmett in the middle turning around slowly trying to deliberate who was going to go next.

All of the sudden he stopped in front of me with a huge grin on his face. Edward growled at Emmett as he heard what he was thinking of doing. Everyone in the circle breathed a sigh of relief, _except me_.

I started to go through the worst case scenarios in my head. I would have to kiss Mike, I would have to get run over by a bus, or I would have to tell Edward that I hated him. I personally would have picked getting run over by a bus than any of the others.

"Bella." Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts. "Your dare, from me to you, is that you have to tell Charlie that..." He was cut off by Alice bursting out laughing as she saw what I would have to do.

"I have to tell him what?" I asked, a little scared now.

"You have to tell him that you're in love... with Alice!" Emmett replied joining Alice on the floor in hysterics.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I heard Edward chuckle quietly to himself. I glared at him and he stopped though it was clear on his face that he was trying very hard not to join Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie on the floor.

"Edward?!" Emmett managed to call out between his fits of laughter. 'If you add anything to that I _swear _I will...' my thoughts trailed off as Edward answered Emmett.

"You have to bring Alice with you and you guys have to hold hands every second you are in the house." Edward said. He was no longer trying to hide the fact that he was laughing so he joined Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie on the floor as they all burst into another round of hysterics.

Alice had stopped laughing immediately as soon as she was brought into the dare.

"Fine." Alice said. " But for my addition to the dare, I don't have to say anything and Bella has to do all of the talking. Rosalie?" Alice said through tight lips. Jasper, probably feeling his wife's anger, stopped laughing and stood by her side.

"You...have...to...tell...Charlie...that you guys are...getting married!!" Rosalie said between her giggles. That sent Edward and Emmett into another round of laughs, while me and Alice just glared at them. Now it was Jasper's turn. I turned to him with pleading eyes trying to tell him not to do anything any more horrible.

"If Alice is involved with this, then so am I!" Jasper told Emmett.

"Dude, she's already been your wife for like 1,000 years! You don't need to butter her up anymore!" Emmett told Jasper. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was just telling the truth! It's not like Alice is going to divorce him after so many years!" Emmett said to his wife.

"How about I divorce you!" Rosalie said in such a 'I mean business' tone that Emmett shut his mouth and got up to apologize to Jasper and to his wife.

"Ok. Now that that's all settled it's time to go to Bella's house. Let's get this over with."Edward said. And with that me and Edward follow Emmett and Rosalie out of the door. We were closely followed by Alice and Jasper.

Everyone pilled back into the Volvo. I was so angry thinking about what I would have to do that I totally forgot what Jasper was going to say.

"Jasper? Didn't you want to tell us something?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh ya. I forgot." Replied Jasper. "Since Alice is a part of the dare, I was going to say that my addition to the dare is that I have to send a wave of sleepiness towards Charlie - once he hears everything. That way when he wakes up Bella can just say that he was dreaming."

"Perfect idea hun!" Alice said. Then she gave him a big romantic kiss on the lips that made all of our stomachs churn, by the looks on everyone's faces.

"See Emmett, 'buttering' up your wife does has it's rewards!" Jasper yelled at Emmett. Just then Emmett turn to face Rosalie.

"Rose, you are the most beautiful person in the world." Emmett said leaning in for a kiss. Rosalie leaned out of the way so he ended up kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Ewww!" Jasper squealed as he wiped off Emmett's saliva.

"Not a chance you big dummie!" Rosalie said. That made everyone laugh. Emmett just scowled which made everyone laugh even harder. I was having such a good time making fun of Emmett that I didn't even notice we were already at my house.

It was like they could all read my mind because just then everyone got out of the car, except me and Alice, and ran into the woods. I couldn't see them because it was so dark outside but I knew they could see me so there was really no point in running away now.

"Ready to do this?" Alice asked.

'Nope." I answered. "Lets go."

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me and Bella walked side by side toward the door at a human pace. When we got to the door. I could hear the T.V. on inside and Charlie's 'whoops' as his favorite team scored.

I grabbed Bella's hand without looking at her and together we stepped into the house. Her hand was so warm compared to my own and I could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. I could tell that she was scared.

"Dad!?" Bella called out.

"In Here!" Charlie replied. When got into the living room Charlie looked up at us with a look of confusion on his face.

"Dad. I have to tell you something." Bella said, clearly thinking hard about what she was about to do.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked, looking back and forth between us and then down at our hands entwined together.

"Dad. I love Alice." It surprised me at how confident she sounded.

"Well I love her to Bells, like a daughter, and you love her like a sister..."

"No dad." Bella interrupted him. " We're getting... married!" Bella yelled, I could tell she just wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly Charlie feinted, and with a thud he hit the floor.

* * *

**Hey Twilighters,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I've been trying ot update with a new chapter everyday, so hopefully tomorrow I will have the 4th one posted!**

**I love all of the positive feedback that I've been getting for my story! Keep it coming!**

**I will try to reply to all of your reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! DS**


	4. The Pink Volvo

**Bella POV**

Oh my god. What had I just done to my dad? Where was Edward when I needed him? Just then, like he _could_ read my mind, Edward came through the front door. He was followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"That was hilarious guys!" Emmett yelled.

"Shhhhhh! What if he wakes up?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Jasper, what took you so long?! Didn't you feel how scared Bella was?!" Alice yelled at her husband.

"What are you talking about. I didn't do _anything_! That was all Charlie." Replied Jasper, his face breaking into a grin. Suddenly Charlie moved and everybody stiffened.

"Quick! Go! He'll wake up soon!" I whisper shouted to everyone while shooing them outside.

"AHHHH!!" I heard Charlie yell.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked running back into the living room.

"You...Alice...love...marriage..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Dad, Dad, calm down. It was just a dream."

"It was more like a nightmare." Charlie mumbled to himself. I pretended that I didn't hear that.

"Dad, I'm going to go back over to the Cullen's, Ok?" I asked

"Sure Bella. Just before you go..."

"Ya..." I wondered what he was going to say.

"Ummm... well can you promise me that you won't get to close to Alice?" He asked. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Bye!" I yelled, as I hurried out the door. When I saw everyone in the Volvo cracking up I felt my cheeks redden so I looked down as I walked. I didn't talk the whole way back to Edward's house, because I thought that they would make fun of me if I said anything. _Especially_ Emmett.

When we got to the house, Emmett said something unexpected...

"Bella? I'm sorry. That _was _a little harsh. I'm not saying that it wasn't funny, because it was, I'm just saying that it was mean." I looked up at him for the first time, to see if he was joking, but all I could see on his face was sincerity.

"It's ok Emmett, I forgive you. Now who are you going to torture next?" I asked teasing. By this time we were already in the house in our little circle.

"Well, I was thinking that my _other_ brother should get a chance. What do you think Bella?" Emmett asked smiling at me.

"I think that that is the best idea that you have come up with since this morning." I said ignoring Edward's glare. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that I was going to destroy the second most important thing in his life." Emmett said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Not the Volvo!" Edward yelled at Emmett.

Emmett acted as if Edward hadn't said anything.

"My dare to you, is that you have to paint something on your Volvo! Bella? What do _you_ think that he should write?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, I think that he should get a taste of his own medicine. So Edward, you have to write this." I got up and found a piece of paper and a pen. When I was done I showed it to everyone.

"NO WAY!!" Edward yelled. I acted as if I hadn't heard him, like Emmett.

"Alice? What color should he use?" I asked Alice.

"Ummm... purple, no pink. HOT pink!!" Alice answered. "Rosalie. Where should he drive his car today?"

"Ummm..." Rosalie said thinking. "All through Seattle, Forks, _and_ Port Angeles! We'll follow close behind in a _different_ car." Rosalie said.

With that said, everyone piled back into the Volvo to head to the store, _again_. Except, this time was different. _This_ time, Instead of goose egg, we were going to get hot pink paint.

* * *

**Edward POV**

'I can't believe I'm doing this to Mr. Volvo!' I though to myself. 'This is insane.'

I was painting on my beautiful car with hot pink paint, as my family stood in the background laughing their heads off. This was going to be _so_ embarrassing! Just then I finished what Bella had told me to write. I took a step back and looked at my work.

Where my used to be my were the words 'Gay and Proud'. I ran over to the back of the car where the words 'Honk If You Feel Me' were written. I grimaced. 'This is awful!' I thought to myself. I got into my car and drove away without another word.

I could see Rosalie's convertible in my rearview mirror as I drove towards town. I knew that Emmett was going to keep count of how many honks he heard so he could laugh about it later. I could still hear them laughing. Jasper felt how angry I was.

"_I'm sorry bro, but this is just to funny! You have to admit, your girlfriend does have a way with words!"_ Jasper thought.

Just then as I drove down the highway I heard the first honk. 'Let the embarrassment begin.' I though to myself as I heard another car honk.

* * *

**Bella POV (a little bit later)**

"How many is that, Emmett?" I asked as another car honked. We had been driving around for about 3 hours now.

"Ummm... 247. Wow. I didn't know this many people were so supportive of gay people. It's good to know." Emmett replied with a smile. Suddenly, Edward made a U-turn heading back home.

"Hey Alice?" I asked. Of course she already knew what I was going to ask, she was already on the phone with him now.

"Edward? Can you pull over for a second?" She paused to let Edward reply. "Ok. Thanks." she hung up. "Jasper pull over behind Edward." She told Jasper.

"Thanks Alice!" I called to her as I got out of the car.

"No problem!" I heard her yell back. I opened the door to the Volvo and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hi." I said, my tone apologetic. I still felt kind off bad for making him write on his Volvo.

"Bella," He said. I look up at him and his was looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes?" I answered with a smile.

"You don't have to apologize. I deserved it. It's not like I don't love you because of this little thing! That would _never _happen." He said. Then, he leaned foward and touched his lips lightly to mine. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said, taking his hand. We rode like that the whole way home. He would only look away from my eyes occasionally, to watch the road, and I knew that he didn't want to.

When we got to my house, it was already past 7 and I knew that Charlie would probably be wondering what I was up to...

"I'll see you upstairs." I said as I got out of the car.

"I might be an hour or 2, because I want to go get my car washed." Edward said with a smile.

"I understand. I have to eat dinner anyways." I said. I leaned in for a quick kiss. Our lips touched, for what seemed like a second to me, before he got back into his car and drove away.

With that I headed into the house. I went straight to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

* * *

**Dear Twilighters, **

**I REALLY hope that you guys liked this chapter!**

**I love all of the reviews that I've been getting! Keep it up!**

**I'll update ASAP!**

**I'd also like to thank my friend Karina for giving me the idea for Alice's dare!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! DS**


	5. Just Married

**Bella's POV**

When I got in the house I could hear the game and Charlie's 'whoops' coming from the living room. I went straight to the kitchen to start making dinner. While the fish was cooking in the oven my mind wandered far away. I was thinking about how such a stupid truth or dare game could make everyone think that payback was the right answer to their problems. Suddenly I wanted to punch Emmett in the gut for coming up with such a ridiculous game! But I knew that if I did that I would hurt myself more than I would hurt him.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to Charlie.

"Mmmm... Smells REAL good, Bells." Charlie said. He sat down and dug into his food. It was silent for a little while until Charlie decided to break it.

"So, what did you do today?" Charlie asked.

"Ummm... We drove around town." I said, cautious.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie was truly curious now.

"Ya, in the beginning, but then it kinda got boring so we came back." I hoped that Charlie would buy that and leave me alone. "I'm kinda tired though so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." Was all he said so I guessed that he hadn't believed my lie but he didn't want to find out after what had happened in his "dream".

After I was done doing the dishes I went up stairs to get ready for bed. I thought about what had happened earlier today and I couldn't help but feel guilty. It had been my stupid idea to make him right that he was gay on his car and now I felt like I had gone too far. Even if it felt like he deserved it.

Once I had my teeth brushed I climbed under my covers. I could here the game on downstairs as I tryed to fall asleep, without any success. I just couldn't help but think, Where's Edward? Why isn't he here yet? Is he okay? As I thought about Edward I drifted into a _very_ strange dream...

**Edward POV **

"Is this paint ever going to come off?" I asked to no one in particular.

I was at the car wash where I had been for the past hour just driving through the car wash over and over again trying to get that stupid pink paint off my car. The drive over to the car wash wasn't so bad considering that it was dark and most people couldn't see what was written on Mr. Volvo although I did hear a couple of honks on the way.

I just really wanted to get the paint off my car so that I could get back to Bella's before she fell asleep. _If the paint doesn't come off this time through, I swear Emmett is going to regret that he ever became a vampire!_ I thought, as I drove my car through the rinse cycle once again. Once my car was dry I sped out of there as fast as I could.

I felt bad for Emmett's next victim who I still didn't know because he kept changing his mind so quickly I bet Alice was just getting a bunch of confusing flashes.

Now I was parked around the corner from Bella's house and I got out to inspect Mr. Volvo. There was still some pink paint but it was barely noticeable with vampire eyesight so I doubt that anyone human could be able to see it. Satisfied I I quickly ran around the corner and jumped into the tree next to Bella's window only to find that it was locked. I peered into the window and saw her sound asleep.  
_God, she is so pretty, like my own personal angel_. I couldn't help to think to myself. I could hear Charlie's thoughts downstairs

_TOUCHDOWN! _He screamed in his head. Just then I heard her Bella scream quietly and then I heard her calling out my name.

"Edward? Edward?" She asked not yet looking at the window.

I taped lightly three times. She turned around, alarmed by the look on her face. But the moment she saw that it was me her face relaxed into a breathtaking smile. She slowly got out of bed and came to unlock the window for me.

**Bella's POV** (a few minutes earlier)

_Edward was standing next to his Volvo. There was still pink paint on it but it said something different, it said EC+MN LOVE FOREVER. I knew that EC meant Edward Cullen but who was MN? Then out of nowhere someone was standing beside Edward, the were holding hands. I couldn't see who it was, and then Edward said "Bella I'm sorry, but I've found someone else and I've moved on." _

_Then at that moment I finally could see who was standing next to him... It was Mike Newton! Mike said "Come on honey we have to get to our honeymoon sweet." _

_"Of course sweetie-pie! I was just explaining to Bella that I've had a change in heart and that we will be living in Hawaii for a couple of years." Edward replied. With that he got into the drivers seat and without even a 'Goodbye Bella' he sped off with Mike. _

_As they drove away I noticed that there was a sign attached to the bumper of the Volvo. As I looked closer I relized that it said "Just Married"._

With a small gasp I woke up._ It was just a dream, it was just a dream._ I tried to reasure myself.

"Edward?" I called into the darkness. _Where was he?_ "Edward?" I called out again.

I jumped as I heard three light taps on my window. I turned around only to find Edward looking through the window, his face looked concerned. Relief flooded thorough me as I went to unlock the window for him. As soon as he was inside I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream thats all." I replied already feeling better with Edward's cold arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok, why don't you go back to sleep." With that said he picked me up and carried me over to her bed. He wrapped me in her covers and then layed down next to me. He started to hum my lullaby and I started to drift back into a deep sleep...

I awoke in the morning to the sound of a car starting.

"Edward?" I called out, afraid that he might have left me.

"Its ok Bella, I'm right here." He resopnded for accros the room. He walked over to me and layed back down next to me. Only then did I notice that he was smiling.

"What's so funny Edward?" I asked him.

"Well, as I drove home early this morning to change my clothes I found out who Emmett's next victim is going to be. And let me tell you, whoever it is, and I'm not going to tell you who, this will be that person's worst day of his or her's ENTIRE life!"

* * *

**Dear Twilighters,**

**I'm sorry that it took sooooo long for me to write this chapter!**

**I was in CO for the summer, and where I was there was no internet! Sucks right?**

**When I got back I was to busy with school to write!**

**But now I will be posting a new chapter EVERY Sunday!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I love you all!**

**DS**


	6. Lunch and a Show!

**Bella POV**

As we drove to Edward's house it was starting to get dark. (I had slept for a _really _long time. Then I had had to do homework and Edward had helped me.) I felt bad for either Alice or Rosalie. I didn't want them to have to go through what everyone else had to go through.

_I wish he would just tell me who it is already!_ I thought to myself. Just then we turned into his driveway. Soon I could see the house but something wasn't right. Outside Emmett and Alice we arguing about something. No, arguing just didn't fit, it was more like yelling.

" No way in hell Emmett! I am _not_ doing that!" Alice roared.

"Of course you are Alice! You go the question_ wrong_!" Emmet retorted.

I felt a smile break out on my face. So Alice was Emmett's next victim. _I wonder if he'll make her burn her closet. _I wondered, _now that would be funny!_ I looked over at Edward and he was frowning.

"What?" I asked him.

"Alice and Emmett are blocking me out! So I know just as much as you." He replied.

"Well we'll find our some more in just a bit, won't we?" I asked as a rhetorical question trying to get him to smile. It worked.

"Then lets go!" Edward said with a laugh. He ran at vampire speed to my door and swung me up in his arms. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the living room with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Next time warn me before you do that!" I hissed at him as he put me down.

"Ok, so as you all know by now, Alice is the next to be tortured." Emmett said with a smile. "But what you don't know is that her first dare is..." Emmett was about to finish what Edward fell on the floor laughing. Jasper, Rosalie and I just stared at him because we still didn't know what was going on.

"Just tell us already!" I yelled at Emmett.

"Ok, ok, Alice's beginning dare is that tonight at 8 o'clock when she takes off her makeup, she has to _keep_ it off for a full 24 hours! And that also means no doing her hair!" Emmett said. "Eddie your next."

Edward looked at Emmett and nodded his head in understanding. From what I could tell Emmett had told Edward what to say next, because Edward started laughing hysterically again as he said,

" You ... have... to...find...BERT!" He said between breaks for air, "Then...trade...clothes with him!"

"NO!!" Alice yelled before he was even done talking.

"Who's Bert?" I quietly asked Rosalie, who looked like she was having a hard time trying to stay standing.

"Bert is the homeless guy that lives behind the gas station." She replied, suddenly breaking into a fit of laughter.

_Oh no!_ I thought to myself, _poor Alice!_ I walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well since Bella moved, it looks like Rosalie is next." Emmett said. Suddenly Edward was beside Rosalie whispering something in her ear.

"Then at lunch you have change into Bert's clothes and go on top of the table in the middle of the cafeteria and sing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Brittney Spears!" Rosalie yelled. Then her and Edward both fell on the floor laughing.

I looked over at Alice and by the look on her face she was mad. Not just mad but pissed off! _I am not gonna have her mad at me!_ I thought. Jasper must have been thinking the same thing because since it was his turn he said, "But then you can tell everyone that it was for charity!" He said quickly.

"Ya," I said, "and then you can throw away the clothes and change back right away!" I told Alice.

I looked over at Edward and I could tell that me being nice to Alice had no effect on him and Emmett's fun.

"Well that makes it a _little _better." Alice said, still glaring at Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie who were still gasping for air.

"But wait!" Rosalie said, "I want to add to my dare that you have to do the dance moves as you sing the song!" With that I couldn't help but laugh a little at the picture in my head of Alice in really ugly clothes dancing and singing to a Brittney Spears song! Alice turned to glare at me.

"Hey, you have to admit that it is a little funny." I said.

"Ya, but it's still mean!" Alice whined.

"Well, we all had to go through it so you might as well get in over with!" Jasper said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Well that was a _really_ long day and I just want to go to sleep!" I told Edward as we drove back to my house.

"I agree. But I have to go back to my house first to make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as possible!" Edward reassured me.

"Ok," I said, "see you soon!" I leaned over to give him a kiss and once again I had my breath knocked out of me and once again Edward pulled away _way_ to soon.

"Bye." I said breathlessly as I got out of the car. I could hear him chuckle as he drove away. I walked into the house to find Charlie on the couch watching TV and eating pizza so I knew that I was off kitchen duty for tonight.

"Hi, dad! Goodnight dad!" I yelled as I climbed up the stairs.

"Ummm... Goodnight Bella!" Charlie yelled back.

I went straight to my room to get the stuff I needed for bed then I went to the bathroom. After I took a shower I hot into my PJs and brushed my teeth and hair. When I walked back into my room Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Wow, that was fast!" I said as I climbed into his lap.

"Yes it was. I didn't want you to fall asleep and have more nightmares without me here to protect you." He said, and then he kissed my forehead.

"Well you want to know what I think?" I asked him.

"Don't I always?" He said back with a smile.

"I think that I'm too tired to even dream!" I said. As if to prove my point my eyelids started to droop and Edward began to sing my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep, dream free...

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Uhhhgg! How can I go outside looking like _this_!?_" _I complained to Jasper.

"Im sorry Alice, but you just have to. At least me and Bella made things a little bit easier for you." he replied.

"Well, I might as well get this over with." We ran downstairs and got into my Porsche.

"What am I supposed to say to Bert? Do I just go up to him and ask him to trade clothes with me?" I asked Jasper.

"Well since he is homeless he might be mean so I could hit him with a bunch of niceness while you ask him _politely _to trade clothes for a few hours." Jasper replied.

Just then we rounded the corner to reveal the only gas station in Forks. I parked my car and Jasper and I walked around the corner to where Bert lives.

"What do you want?" Bert barked at us.

"I just wanted to ask you a favor." I said as I slipped out a 100 bill from my purse.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"I want you to give me your clothes in exchange for these." I said as I pulled out Jasper's shirt and pants. Bert took them from me and studied them for a second.

"Deal." He said. He got up and went inside the gas station. When he came back he was dressed in Jasper's clothes with his clothes in his hand. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I put the 100 bill in his waiting hand, grabbed the clothes from his hand, and ran to the car with Jasper at my side.

"Well that went way better than I thought." I told Jasper as we drove to school. " I expected him to al least pull out a knife on us."

"Ya, all you had to do was show him the money and he was like puddy in your hands." Jasper replied.

When we arrived at school we went our separate ways to class. I didn't put on the clothes yet because Rosalie had said that I only had to put them on before lunch. When lunch finally came I hurried off to the bathroom to change.

_These are the worst clothes I have ever seen or smelled!_ I thought to myself as I pulled the shirt on over my head. Since Bert was taller than me, like most people were, the pants dragged on the floor which made me look and feel even more ridiculous.

"Oh you are _so_ gonna get it Emmett!" I said to myself. Thankfully no one was there to see or hear me.

I walked slowly to the lunch room tying my best not to her seen by someone. When I arrived at the door to the cafeteria I peeked in through the glass window only to see Emmett standing guard for the table in the middle so that no one sat there and that Edward was setting up a video camera.

_I hate you Edward Cullen! More than I hate shopping at Goodwill!_ I yelled in my mind at him. Edward turned to look at me and smiled. The rest of my family followed his stare and they started to smile too.

_Might as well make the most out of it!_ I thought to myself. I slowly opened the door and walked over to the middle table. As I climbed on it all the heads in the cafeteria turned to stare and me.

At that moment three things happened. Rosalie hit 'play' on the stereo she had brought, Edward hit record on the camera, and Emmett tossed me a sparkly pink microphone.

"Oh baby, baby. How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right, ya. Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go." As I sung the first verse I did the moves also. "Hit me baby one more time!" I finished the song and jumped off the table at the same time as I tossed the mic to Emmett. I didn't even bother to tell everyone that it was for charity, I just walked out the door slowly with _a lot_ of super-model attitude.

"Sprinkle that on your food and eat it!" I said quietly so that only my family could hear it. I couldn't wait for my revenge on Emmett.

* * *

**Dear Twilighters,**

**So I updated on Sunday just like I promised!**

**I hope you guyes enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DS**


	7. Contest

I apoligize for taking so long to update my story and if I got your hopes up that this was Rosalie's dare.

The reason that I put this in my story was because I am having one serious case of writers block. I cannot think of an idea for Rosalie's dare! So I'm leaving it up to you, my fans, to help.

I am holding a contest. What you do is e-mail me your ideas for Rosalie's dare. I will read them and pick my favorite one or the one that best suites this story. (Of course I will not copy your idea word for word.)

I may pick my two favorite and combine them to make one big dare. I will also give the winner credit at the end of the chapter. So get some pen and paper and start brainstorming! The faster I get your ideas the faster I can update my story and finish it with the big ending: Emmett's dare!!

So what are u waiting for?! Get going!


	8. Nuns Just Wanna Have Fun!

**Bella POV**

Everyone stared at the door that Alice had just walked out of. Everyone's expression was the same: jaw dropped and eyes wide. It was so quiet that you could hear the sound of everyone breathing.

Suddenly Emmett started laughing. Slowly everybody followed his lead and laughed too and then continued on with their conversations and lunches as if nothing had happened. I was the last to recover.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" Edward whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. "Do you mind if you miss the rest of your classes?" He asked. All I could do is shake my head as we got into the Volvo and drove away.

"What about everyone else?" I asked as we left the school parking lot.

"They're gonna meet us at the house. Emmett couldn't wait to give Rosalie her dare!" He replied. Now we were pulling up to his house and I could see Alice's Porsche in the driveway.

"Is she mad?" I asked Edward.

"No, actually she enjoyed it! She _loved_ being the center of attention although she would have preferred to choose and wear her own clothes. But all in all she always wanted to perform." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Well that's great! I'm glad she's not mad at us." I said, my voice full of relief. I heard the sound of tires approaching as we got out of the car. I turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the convertible.

All of their faces had different expressions. Emmett's said 'I know something you don't know!', Rosalie's said 'Oh crap, it's my turn.', and Jasper's was full of anticipation. They parked and got out of the car, Rosalie last. Together we all walked into the house and sat down in a circle. We were soon joined by a smiling, showered, made up, cute clothes wearing Alice.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

'Oh god here it comes…' I thought to myself as I looked around at everybody in the circle.

"Now, as you all know- it's Rosalie's turn." Emmet said. "Now to start off, since she is my wife and I don't want to go without sex this week, I say that Rosalie's dare is to go to the local Fork's church and interrupt someone's wedding. Bella?"

"Ummm…" She looked at me nervously. "Then you have to tell the groom that you're in love with him. Edward?"

"Tell… him…." He said between gasps of air because he was laughing so hard. "That… you're pregnant with his baby!" When he finished everyone started laughing. I glared at all of them but just like during everyone else's dares, they ignored me.

"Then," Started Jasper. "You have to go home and tell Carlisle that you are going to run away and become a nun because you're a sex addict and are in love with at married man!" Everyone lost it and fell in heaps at the ground.

"And finally," Alice said. "You… have… to walk out singing 'The road to truth is without sex and addiction. This song is truth, not fiction' at the top of your lungs!"

This was ridiculous. My family had gone crazy. How could I tell Carlisle that I'm going to become a nun?! 'Oh they will so regret this!' I thought to myself.

Then without another word I stormed out the door and got into my car. I could see everyone coming out of the house and piling into the Volvo, still smiling.

I started the short drive to the nearest church. When I got there I could here a priest saying "Do you Jane promise to love and to cherish Jack from this day forward until death do you part?"

'Well I _really_ hope that these two people love and trust each other or they'll never recover after this…' I thought as I slowly go out of my car and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and shoved the doors open.

"I object!" I yelled to a stunned group of people staring at the crazy lady who just barged through the doors. "Jack! How could you lie to me?" I said to the groom as I walked down the aisle. "I love you! And… I'm pregnant with your child!" I yelled to the stunned engaged couple.

"What?!" Jack said. "No! Jane she's lying! I love _you_ and I've never met her before in my life!" He said this frantically looking at Jane, trying to get her to believe him.

"Well see ya." I said as I ran at a human pace out the doors. From inside I could here glass shattering and people confused and hysterical crying and yelling. 'Well if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be…' I thought to myself as I walked toward my car.

I could see my family laughing hysterically as they got back into the Volvo. They had watched the whole thing from one of the windows.

I got in my car and started the short drive home. Once I got there I went directly up to Carlisle's office. 'Well here goes nothing…' I thought.

"Carlisle!?" I yelled as I barged in. "I'm glad you're here. There's something I need to tell you! I'm…. running away to become a nun!"

"What?" Carlisle asked confused. "Why?"

"Because." I said. "I'm a sex addict and I'm in love with a married man! I just can't deal with it anymore. Goodbye." I walked towards the door and started to sing the song Alice told me too. When I closed the door I took one last look on Carlisle face and silently burst out laughing. He looked so lost and confused!

I went down stairs and saw everyone laughing so hard, that if they could, they'd be crying. Bella actually _was_ crying…

"Ok." I said. "Now that that's done I think that there's something that 5 of us need to do. Come on." Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella all followed me out understanding what I meant.

"Wait guys!" Emmett called after us. "This isn't fair! You can't brainstorm my dare!"

"Oh. Yes. We. Can." We all said flashing back to what he had made us all do. One by one we piled into the Volvo. Edward drove us to Port Angeles and didn't stop until he knew that Emmett wasn't trying anything sneaky.

"This is going to be fun!" I said and everybody nodded.

"Emmett," Alice said to no one in particular. "It's time to get a taste of your own medicine." We all grinned wickedly and started to plan.

* * *

**Dear Twilighters,**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, s****orry, sorry, sorry, s****orry, sorry, sorry, s****orry, sorry, sorry, s****orry, sorry, sorry!!!!**

**I don't know what happened! I won't even make an excuse because it is unexcusable that I abandoned you and this story for so long!**

**Anyways, there were two winners of the contest. I want to thank them sooooooo much for entering their brilliant ideas: JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe and Mrs Emacular!**

**I also would like to thank some others who submitted wonderful ideas but I didn't end up useing them: awesomnessivness, edward-love17, Harmony352, and TopazandBlack4evababy!**

**Thank you to everyone that submitted their ideas and I really hope that I can update Emmett's dare ASAP and hopefully this time it won't take me 2 years (yikes!).**

**I love all of you guys sooooooo much!**

**DS**


	9. Nothing Better Than Revenge

**Bella POV**

We stayed in Port Angeles for a few hours, planning, without mercy, Emmett's dare. But since it was a school night and I being human, we headed back around 8 so I could get my sleep. They dropped me and Edward off first at my house before going home.

"I'll see you up there." Edward said before disappearing around the side of the house.

I walked in the door to a silent house. I started up the stair and could hear Charlie's snores coming from his cracked door. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately considering that it was March Madness on TV. I continued to my room where I found Edward sitting on my bed. I was so exhausted from planning that I just laid next to him and immediately passed out.

* * *

When my alarm rang the next morning I woke up to an empty room. _Edward must've already left to get ready for school…_ I thought to myself. I continued to get ready myself and was soon outside waiting when Edward drove up in his Volvo.

"Morning beautiful" He said as he got out to open my door for me.

"Morning to you too" I replied "How're things at the house?" I asked after he climbed back in the car.

"Ugh, don't even get me started! Emmett's driving all of us crazy!" He said as we started down the road.

"Aw I'm sorry, but just think of it this way: after today we can officially stop playing this stupid game…" I smiled to try and cheer him up.

Edward smiled "That's true…how'd you get so smart?" He asked jokingly.

"I learned from the best!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Just then we pulled into the school parking lot. As usual, Edward walked me to my first class before kissing me goodbye and going off to class himself. The rest of the day passed by in a fog and before I knew it the final bell rang and I was in the Volvo on my way to Cullen's house.

When we got there, Edward and I walked hand in hand up the house. When I walked in the door everything was quiet. All the Cullens (besides Esme and Carlisle) were sitting in the living room having a stare down. The air was filled with an intensity that was pressing down on everyone.

"Alright," Emmett said "Now that Bella and Edward are here, let's just get this over with…" He had a look on his face like he was going to be sick.

_Good. _I thought to myself, _I know it's mean but he does deserve what he's getting. As they say, karma's a bitch._

"Okay," Edward said "I guess I'll start. First you should know that this dare will take place tomorrow. So Emmett, the first part of your dare is to…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Go to the store and buy bright red paint and right on your jeep 'Come see the Emmett strip show at lunch today!' on both sides. Alice? I believe it's your turn."

"Then you have to change into these" Alice said as she held up a pair of chaps, cowboy hat, and boots "And go on the center table at lunch and sing 'It's Raining Men' while you start to strip. Of course the principle will stop you before anything goes too and probably send you home with a suspension. Where shall he go next Rosalie?"

"Well" Began Rosalie "Since you so kindly made me tell Carlise I was in love with a married man, you have to go home and tell Esme that you are in love with Jacob Black. "

"NOOOO!" A terrified looking Emmett yelled out.

"Oh yes" Said Jasper "But wait, it's not over yet. Next you have to drive to Jacob's house and throw eggs at his window until he comes out."

"And lastly," I started "when Jacob comes out you have to tell him 'Jakey, I know we are mortal enemies but I just can't help my feelings anymore. I love you. And… I want to have gorgeous vampwolf babies with you!"

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. It was a mix of disgust, anger, sadness, and confusion. For a second I kinda felt bad for him, but then I remembered that he made me tell Charlie I was in love with Alice, and the pity was gone.

* * *

I hung out at the Cullen's house for a couple hours after that. We all played a few board games and then watched 'Burlesque'. When I say 'all' I mean everyone except Emmett, he disappeared right after we told him his dare and no one has seen him since. _He's probably somewhere practicing 'It's Raining Men' in his cowboy outfit…_ I chuckled silently to myself at the thought.

After the movie, Edward took me home. Charlie had ordered pizza so I was off the hook for dinner. I was so eager for the next day, I felt like a little kid on Christmas Eve. I barely slept.

In the morning I rushed to get ready for school. I waited for Edward outside like normal. When he picked me up we rode to school in silence, both eager to start the day. When we pulled into the school parking lot I almost peed my pants.

There, standing next to his jeep, was Emmett dressed in the outfit Alice had wanted him to change into, but not until lunch! He was leaning against his jeep, next to the bright red letters that read 'Come see the Emmett strip show at lunch today! Oh yeah!' And then had a big kiss mark.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

**Dear ,**

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am.**

**So to make it up to you, I have decide to post two chapters and the epilogue all in one day to reward you guys with being so very pacient and kind. I didn't recieve one hate letter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DS**


	10. It's Raining VampWolfs

**Emmett POV**

If they were gonna make me do all these ridiculous things, then I was gonna do them like a man and milk them for all I could.

I stood next to my jeep until the last bell rang and then finally went to class. My teacher stared at me when I walked in, as did all my other teachers throughout the day, but I didn't care.

_Oh yeah baby, you go head and look…_

When lunch came around I gave my CD to Alice and headed to the lunch room. When I walked in, I was engulfed in loud screams and cheers.

I saw that there was a much larger crowd her than normal, and some of them even looked to old to be in High School… I think the news of my little show got out.

I walked cockily up to the pole Rose had set up last night, located in the center of the room. When my music came on I started to move. First, I danced for a little while, then I got to the good stuff.

I threw my hat off then kicked my boots off. But when I started to take off my pants, I felt a strong hand on my arm. I looked up to the face of the Principle.

"Come with me Cullen." he said. Without another word I followed him. But when I was almost to the door I turned around and blew a kiss to my loving fans.

Of course the principle gave me a suspension, like Alice had predicted, and sent me home. When I went out to the parking lot, I saw my family in Rose's car laughing their heads off. I flipped them off and then kept walking to my jeep.

* * *

When I pulled up to the house, I cut the engine and jumped out.

"Esme!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Yes Emmett?" She answered from the library.

"I have something I need to tell you…" I started.

"Okay, go ahead." She put down her book and stared at me with waiting eyes.

"Well… alright I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. I'm in love with Jacob Black."

"Huh? I'm sorry I must've heard you wrong, you're what?"

"I'm in love with Jacob Black. And now that I think about it, why am I telling you? I should be telling the wonderful man I'm in love with, duh! Thanks for the chat Esme!" With that I ran out of the room and back to my car.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled up to Jacob's house. Thankfully, there was only that piece of junk car of Jacob's so it looked like he was home alone…

I got out with the two dozen eggs I had bought earlier and walked around the side of the house to Jake's window.

I could see him reading a book in his room. _Oh well_ I thought _here goes nothing…_

I started to throw the eggs. After the first one he looked up. At first his face was surprised. Then his face showed confusion. Lastly, he saw it was me and that's when his face got angry.

He jumped up and ran out of his room. Soon he was coming around the side of the house screaming.

"What the hell of you doing you filthy bloodsucker! are you crazy! You could've broke my window! Dammit didn't your mother ever teach you not to vandalize people's houses! I swear to god it you-"

"Jakey," I cut him off and began saying what Bella had wanted me to say "I know we are mortal enemies but I just can't help my feelings anymore. I love you. And… I want to have gorgeous vampwolf babies with you!"

I just stood there waiting to see what he would say when all the sudden I saw his fist come flying straight at my face. I was not expecting this so I didn't have time to block it. And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger!**

**Dear Twilighters,**

**I hope you enjoyed the finale, Emmett's dare, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I will update to epilogue ASAP**

**Love you all,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DS**

**(btw did anyone else notce the name of the previous chapter? If you know where it's from and love the artist as much as I do, send me a review!)**


	11. Epilogue

**250 YEARS LATER… (In Hardin, Montana)**

**Bella POV**

"Are you done reading YET?" I asked Edward impatiently.

"No dear, I told you this 2 minutes ago" My beautiful husband said "I have to read all these books so I can teach my Economics class tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I groaned "I'm sooooooo bored!"

"Why don't you go shopping with Alice and Rosalie?"He asked.

"We did that yesterday! Gosh, this town is so fucking BORING!"

"Calm down love, when I'm done with this book we can go downstairs with the others. I'm sure if we all put our heads together we can come up with something fun to do…"

"Okay. See this is why I love you, you have every answer."

"I love you too. Now let me finish this book."

* * *

In three minutes he was done and we were downstairs sitting with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. _Just like old times…_I thought.

"So in case you guys didn't already hear…" began Edward looking straight at me as I mouthed 'sorry' to him. "My wife is bored. So I figured that if we all were very creative we could come up with something to do. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Vanopoly!" Jasper yelled.

"No." Everyone said in unison. Jasper pouted.

"We could go to a bar…?" Rosalie suggested.

"Ugh, no thank you, I do not feel like having gross drunk men hitting on me…. again." I said.

"How bout we redecorate the entire house!" Alice squealed.

We all just stared and her.

"Fine." She said "But I don't see anyone else coming up with great ideas…"

"Oooooh! I know!" Emmett boomed "How about…. TRUTH OR DARE: EMMETT STYLE!"

* * *

**Dear Twilighters, (aka the best fans in the entire universe)**

**I am very happy that I could share this wonderful story with you all.**

**I don't know if I will be writing another story since it took me three years to write this one :(**

**But maybe if I get enought requests to write another one, I will. Except next time I'll do everything I possibly can to finish what I start in a reasonable amount of time...**

**Anyways, I love you all and I love your opinions even more so I would appreciate it if you could please tell me what you thought of my story. Please, give me your honest opinion!**

**Bye for now,**

**DS**


End file.
